jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline of events occurring in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. =Part 1 to 6 Timeline= Prehistory Circa 100,000 B.C. * Kars is born.JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251 Circa 90,000 B.C. * Esidisi is born. Circa 50,000 B.C. * A meteorite lands in Greenland. Circa 10,000 B.C. * Wamuu is born. Circa 8,000 B.C. * Santana is born. * Kars creates the Stone Masks. His clan fears his work and they plot to execute him. Kars kills every member of his race in retaliation, aside from his ally Esidisi and two infants (Wamuu and Santana). Ancient history Circa 3,000 B.C. * Pillar Men appear in human history, searching for a super Aja. * 5000 years before the events of Part 2, the Ripple's traditions begin. Circa 2,000 B.C. * 4000 years before Part 2, the Ripple's history begins. Circa 50 B.C. * Kars, Esidisi, and Wamuu begin their 2,000 year slumber, after believing they completely destroyed the Ripple clan. 39 A.D. * Hell Climb Pillar is built to facilitate training in the Ripple. 79 A.D. * August 7, Pompei is buried. 12th century * Rise of the Aztec tribe that uses the Stone Mask. 14th century * Gessler builds a fortress in Switzerland. 1327 * Winzaleo, the Lion King, is the first knight to pass the 77 Rings. 1389 * Eijkman, the thunder knight, passes the 77 rings. 15th century 1408 * Caineghis passes the 77 rings. Circa 1480 * creates the sword which the Stand Anubis is bound to. * Caravan Serai dies, leaving Anubis without any user. The Stand begins to search for users on its own. 16th century * The Aztec tribes disappear. * A German book describes a case similar to Doppio/Diavolo. 1563 * Tarkus and Bruford pass the 77 rings. Circa 1565 * Death of Darnley. * Death of Mary Stuart, age 23. * Deaths of Tarkus and Bruford. 18th century * One ancestor of the Pucci family becomes a pope. Circa 1700 * Nizaemon Yamamura discovers an unknown pigment by taking down a 1000-year-old tree. Circa 1783 * 216 years before Part 4, Mikitaka Hazekura (or Nu Mikitakazo Nshi) is born (self-proclaimed). 19th century 1827 * Dario Brando is born. 1838 * January 19, William Anthonio Zeppeli is born. 1852 * Futatsumori Tunnel is finished in Morioh. 1858 * In the Atlantic Ocean, Zeppeli's father wears the Stone Mask from the Aztec ruins and transforms into a vampire. He kills the 58 members of his University crew with the exception of his son, and then dies from sunlight. 1860 * 2 years after his father became a vampire, Zeppeli meets an oriental doctor and Tonpetty takes him in as an apprentice of the Ripple. 1863 * October 16, Robert E. O. Speedwagon is born. * Straizo is born * 3 years after Zeppeli, age 25, joined the Tibet Temple, Tonpetty tells him how he will die if he continues the Ripple training. Zeppeli accepts this, and begins the "Ripple of the Heavens" training. 1867 * Dio Brando is born. 1868 * April 4, Jonathan Joestar is born. * Erina Pendleton is born. * Mary Joestar buys the Stone Mask in London. * Mary dies in a carriage accident and Dario Brando 'saves' George Joestar from the wreckage. * 20 years before Dio rejects humanity, George Joestar frees Dario Brando from jail while the Inspector is a police rookie. * 20 years before their deaths, Dire and Zeppeli become friends during training. Circa 1872 * 16 years before meeting Dio, Poco's sister is born. 1873 * George Joestar buys a dog, Danny, for Jonathan when he's 5 years old. At first, they don't get along. However, Danny saves Jonathan from drowning in a river and they become friends. 1880 * Phantom Blood begins. * Death of Dario Brando. 1881 * Jonathan meets Erina. * Dio is adopted by George Joestar. * 7 years before the Joestar Mansion burns, Erina moves to India as a result of her father's work. * Death of Danny. 1888 * A prison is built at Windknights Lot. * Jonathan reads Dario's letter and goes to Ogre Street, meeting Speedwagon's gang. * Jack the Ripper becomes a famous murderer. ** Dio rejects his humanity and becomes a vampire using the Stone Mask. ** George Joestar dies while trying to protect his son from Dio's assault. ** Death of the Inspector and his policemen. ** Joestar Manor burns with Dio inside. * 3 days after the manor burns, Speedwagon tries to visit Jonathan at Erina's father's hospital. * 4 days after the manor burns, 1:00AM, Jonathan regains consciousness and sees Erina. Wang Chan becomes a zombie and Dio escapes the manor's ashes. * 9:00PM, in Whitechapel, Dio changes Jack the Ripper into a zombie after he kills a woman (it's made after the famous murder in which he hung organs on the walls). * Jonathan meets Zeppeli and starts to learn the Ripple. * After a week of training, Zeppeli teaches Zoom Punch to Jonathan. * After another week of training, in the evening Wang Chan is defeated by Jonathan's Ripple and escapes. * December 1, during the day Jack the Ripper is defeated and destroyed by Jonathan. * In the night, 73 persons from Windknights Lot disappear, deaths of William Anthonio Zeppeli, Bruford, Tarkus, Adams, and Dire, and Dio Brando's original body is burned, Speedwagon destroys the Stone Mask, Wang Chan steals Dan Hamar's boat. * December 4, London Press reports Windknight's Lot disappearances. * December 15, London Press reports Jeff Buck and Dan Hammer's witnesses. * Circa December, Lisa Lisa is born. 1889 * February 2, Jonathan and Erina marry, the London Press publish the news. * February 3, Jonathan and Erina go to America to celebrate their honeymoon. * February 7, on the Atlantic Ocean, deaths of Jonathan Joestar, Wang Chan, Father Styx and all of the other passengers except Erina and Lisa Lisa. * February 9, Erina and Lisa Lisa are saved near the Canary Islands. * May 22, a picture of Speedwagon, Straizo, Erina and Lisa Lisa is taken. * George Joestar II is born. 20th century * Gessler's ancient fortress is changed into a hotel. 1910 * Robert E. O. Speedwagon founds the Speedwagon Foundation. Circa 1914 * 85 years before Part 4, Private High School Budogaoka is created. 1918 * May 13, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is born. 1920 * September 27, Joseph Joestar is born in London. 1921 * Death of George Joestar II by the one of Dio's zombies who become an Officer in the RAF. * Elizabeth avenges George and becomes a criminal, leaves her family, is declared dead by disease and becomes Lisa Lisa with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation. 1928 * Mario Zeppeli suddenly leaves his family when Caesar is 10 years old. 1930 * The hotel built within Gessler's fortress is closed and abandoned after the death of its owner. circa 1933 * Joseph, age 13, saves Speedwagon from a kidnapping and has his first plane crash. 1933 * 5 years before they awaken, Nazis find the Pillar Men in Rome. circa 1934 * 78 years before his death, Kenzou is born. 1935 * Mario Zeppeli is absorbed by Kars to save Caesar, age 16. 1938 * Santana begins to awaken after 2,000 years of sleep. * 3 months before meeting Caesar, Joseph learns the truth about Jonathan's death. * Autumn, Joseph and Erina move from London to New York. * Autumn, 49 years after Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency starts. * In Mexico, Straizo kills four of Speedwagon's employees and becomes a vampire using Speedwagon's blood. He throws their bodies in Rio Dada. Joseph meets Smokey. * 2 days after his disappearance, Joseph and Erina learn that Straizo "killed" Speedwagon and his men. * 20:10, Straizo fights Joseph in New York and is defeated, destroying himself. * Santana awakens within a Nazi compound and escapes his containment, only to be defeated by Joseph and Rudol von Stroheim, the latter of whom exploded with a grenade at 12:04. * 3 days after his defeat, Santana is studied in Speedwagon's HQ in Washington DC. His fate is unknown. * Kars, Esidisi, and Wamuu wake from their 2,000 year slumber. 1939 * January 30 ** Nazi troops are killed under the Coliseum by Wamuu. Nazis begin to spy on Lisa Lisa. ** Circa 14:00, Caesar, Joseph, and Speedwagon wait for Mark. ** 22:10, after 8 hours, Mark takes them in his car. ** Mark dies a week before his marriage. ** Caesar is incapacitated by Wamuu. ** Wamuu uses his blood hourglass for 1 minute of fighting with Joseph, his face is damaged by a human for the first time. ** After 1 minute, Joseph receives Wamuu and Esidisi's Wedding Rings of Death which will dissolve 33 days later. * 31 days before the rings' dissolution, Joseph meets Lisa Lisa in Venice and gets fitted with a mask to control his breathing. * 30 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and Joseph begin the Hell Climb Pillar test which is 24m tall. * 28 days before the rings' dissolution, after 28 hours, Caesar climbs 15m and Joseph understands how to effectively climb. * 27 days before the rings' dissolution, 24 hours later ** Caesar climbs 18m and Joseph 16m. ** 3 hours later, Caesar climbs 19m and Joseph 18m. Joseph triggers a trap. * February 6, 26 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and then Joseph reach the top of the Hell Climb Pillar after 61 hours and begin their training with Loggins and Messina for 3 weeks. * 7 days before the rings' dissolution, Caesar and Joseph learn that Lisa Lisa has the Super Aja. * 6 days before the rings' dissolution ** Loggins dies. ** 6:00 Esidisi's ring is removed. ** Esidisi dies, but not before sending the Super Aja to Kars in Switzerland. ** Joseph, Caesar, Lisa Lisa, and Messina leave Italy to pursue the Super Aja. ** 17:00, Joseph and his group reach the mail train and meet Stroheim's troop at 1 hour from Saint Moritz at the Swiss-Italian border. ** 20:00 to 20:10, Kars waits for Esidisi's call in Saint Moritz, while Wamuu is in Greece. ** 22:00, Kars kills Stroheim's 5 men at an inn. Stroheim is revealed to have survived the encounter with Santana. * February 27, 5 days before the ring's dissolution, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli dies, age 20, in Gessler's fortress. Wamuu's ring is removed. * February 28, 4 days before the ring's dissolution ** 0:00, Joseph's race with Wamuu begins at Skeleton Heel Stone. ** Wamuu dies. ** Joseph loses his left hand and Kars is launched into space and is unable to re-enter the atmosphere. ** Suzi Q takes care of Joseph for 2 weeks. * Joseph and Suzi Q marry. * Circa mid-March, Joseph's funeral is held. 1942 * 45 years before Part 3, Holy Joestar is born. 1943 * Rudol von Stroheim is killed on the Stalingrad Front. Circa 1945 * 55 years before his death, Ryohei Higashikata is born. * At the end of the Pacific War, an old officer's house in Morioh is bombarded, becoming a ghost house. 1948 * Lisa Lisa remarries to a Hollywood scenarist. 1950 * Erina Joestar dies peacefully and surrounded by family, age 81. 1952 * Death of Robert E. O. Speedwagon from a heart attack, age 89. 1957 * Daniel J. D'Arby is born. Circa 1958 * 30 years before Part 3, Roses starts working for Joestar family. Circa 1962 * 36 years before Part 4, Tomoko Higashikata is born. 1964 * Anjuro Katagiri is born in Morioh. * Ryohei Higashikata becomes a policeman. 1965 * Diavolo's mother is sentenced to jail for 10 years in an all-female prison. * Jean Pierre Polnareff is born in his rural hometown in France. 1966 * January 30, Yoshikage Kira is born. 1967 * In Summer, Diavolo is born. * 20 years before Part 3 begins, Holy Joestar marries Sadao Kujo and moves to Japan circa 1967 * 34 years before his death, Cioccolata is born. * 16 years before her death, Reimi Sugimoto is born. 1968 * January 5, Telence T. D'Arby is born. 1969 * In Autumn, Kenzou kills 34 people. First half of the 1970s * Smokey Brown becomes mayor in Georgia. Circa 1970 * 18 years before Josuke becomes ill, Morioh is hit by a snow storm. 1971 * Jotaro Kujo is born, Aquarius. * Noriaki Kakyoin is born, Leo. * Masazo Kinoto is born. 1972 * June 5, Enrico Pucci and Weather Report are born. Birth and death of Wes Bluemarine, whose body and identity is exchanged with Domenico Pucci (Weather Report). 1974 * Risotto Nero is born in Sicilia. * July 25, Kira, age 8, is on a vacation summer camp. 1976 * Anjuro Katagiri, age 12, is sent to a youth detention center after being arrested by Ryohei Higashikata. Circa 1976 * 35 years before his death, Johngalli A is born. 1977 * March 10, Baby Face's "mother" is born. Circa 1977 * Jean Pierre Polnareff begins to train his Stand. * Bucciarati's parents marry. * 22 years before Part 4, Private High School Budogaoka includes City S middle school classes. 1978 * In Greenland, two explorers die 48 hours after hurting themselves on meteorite stone in a volcano. * Tamami Kobayashi is born, Virgo. 1979 * Rohan Kishibe is born. Circa 1979 * 32 years before his death, D an G is born. First half of the 1980's * Morioh quickly becomes highly developed. 1980 * March 25, Leone Abbacchio is born. * September 27, Bruno Bucciarati is born. Circa 1980 * A boy is killed at Oak Tree Hill, the murderer flees for 15 years. * 19 years before meeting Josuke, Akira Otoishi is born. * 31 years before his death, Guccio is born. 1981 * Keicho Nijimura is born. * Toshikazu Hazamada is born, Leo. circa 1981 * Cioccolata, age 14, is volunteered to take care of old people for 2 years. 1982 * Ayana Hirose is born, which makes her a third year student when her brother is a first one. * In Lorraine, Survivor's original user causes the death of 6 mountaineers. * Telence T. D'Arby beats up his brother Daniel for trying to steal his girlfriend. * Joseph, age 65, cheats on his wife with Tomoko Higashikata, age ~20. * John Eliot Gardiner directs the best orchestral version of Handel's Messia''h. * December 3, Guido Mista is born. 1983 * Josuke Higashikata is born, Gemini, Tomoko is 21 and studies in one of Tokyo's universities. * Dio (now referred to as DIO) wakes from his 100-year sleep after his coffin is found near the Canary Islands. * Okuyasu Nijimura is born, Libra. * May 20, Narancia Ghirga is born. * Kira begins to collect his fingernails, which grew over 30 cm that year. * August 13, Kira commits his first murder; The parents of Reimi Sugimoto, age 16, have their throats slit. Her dog Arnold suffers the same fate and is hung on a coat rack. Reimi herself has her back stabbed repeatedly by Kira at their house at 12, bloc 3, of Kotodai. He does not take her hands. Rohan, age 4, who is babysat by them is thrown through the window by Reimi to save him. He then moves out of Morioh. * Futatsumori Tunnel is restored. * Yukako Yamagishi is born, Sagittarius. Circa 1983 * 18 years before Giorno joins Passione, birth of a Passione's Lieutenant. * 28 years before his death, Viviano Westwood is born. 1984 * March 28, 6:27, Koichi Hirose is prematurely born. * Joseph meets Muhammad Avdol for the first time. * J. Geil rapes and murders Sherry Polnareff. * September 22 at 23:15/11:15PM, Daniel J. D'Arby wins against Stephen Moor in California and takes his soul. * Green Dolphin Street Jail is rebuilt after a large fire. Changes to the floor plans created the 'ghost rooms', accessible with the Stand Burning Down the House. Circa 1984 * 23 years before Mutsukabezaka, Minoru Kagamari is born. * 27 years before Part 6, Thunder McQueen is born. 1985 * Pannacotta Fugo is born at a Naples hospital. * April 16, Haruno Shiobana is born. * June, after the 25th, Diavolo, age 19, takes a picture of Donatella Una at Costa Smeralda in Sardinia under the name Solido Naso. * June 8, Trish Una is born. 1986 * Donatello Versus is born. * May 17, Daniel J. D'Arby wins 8 properties and the soul of Mayama Shozou through gambling. * Diavolo is reported missing and is presumed to have died in a large fire. * Diavolo, age 19, finds 6 arrows and the bow buried in Egypt and sells 5 of the arrows to Enya. * Criminality arises in Europe. * DIO's Stand power manifests itself after being pierced by the Bow and Arrow. * Joseph's Stand power manifests. * Polnareff encounters DIO. * Gray Fly kills 300 people in an air crash. Circa 1986 * 15 years before contacting Bucciarati's gang, Polnareff begins to investigate Diavolo. Circa 1987 * 2 years before Nijimura's father mutates, Nijimura's mother dies of sickness and Nijimura's father's company declares bankruptcy. 1987 * DIO meets Enrico Pucci, age 15, in America and gives him an arrowhead. Circa 1988 * Bucciarati's parents divorce after 10 years of marriage. Bucciarati, age 7, stays with his father. * 25 years before Jolyne escapes, Miuccia "Miu Miu" Miuller is born. * When Yoshikage is 21, his father Yoshihiro dies of a cancer. * Risotto, age 14, cannot forgive the man who ran over his cousin. * 23 years before Part 6, Ermes Costello is born. * 11 years before Part 4, Ken Oyanagi is born. 1988 * Pucci hears the confession surrounding his brother by Ms. Bluemarine. * 2 months after the confession, Whitesnake and Weather Report manifest themselves. * Pucci befriends DIO at 16 and they discuss Heaven. * Circa July, Avdol encounters DIO in the souk Khan Khalil in Egypt during a full moon, DIO discovers that his Stand can stop time while testing its capabilities. * Circa August, Kakyoin encounters DIO in Egypt during a trip on the Nile with his family. * Jotaro's Stand power manifests. * ''Stardust Crusaders begins. * Joseph and Avdol go to Japan. * November 28, ** Holy and Josuke, age 4, gain Stand powers they cannot control, leaving them with 50 days to live. ** Kakyoin's attempt to assassinate Jotaro, both age 17, fails. He is freed from DIO's control and joins the Joestar group. ** Morioh is hit by another snowstorm. Tomoko drives Josuke to the hospital, leading to an encounter with an individual sporting a pompadour. * The day the Joestar group leaves Japan, they kill Gray Fly. Joseph gets into his third plane crash. * Polnareff attempts to assassinate the Joestar group but is defeated and then freed from DIO's control. * 4 days after the Joestar group left Japan, they kill the Impostor Captain Tennille and Forever. * 15 days after the Joestar group left Japan, Avdol is incapacitated and J. Geil is killed. * 4 weeks after the Joestar group left Japan, Joseph gets into his fourth plane crash as they defeat Death Thirteen. * December 28, 30 days after the Joestar group left Japan, they defeat Midler and reach Egypt, 1989''SO Chapter 152: Made in Heaven (4)'' (Note: Originally 1987-1988; Changed in later chapters) * 2 days before N'Doul's death, 9 men and women gather at DIO's mansion. * 2 weeks before Holy would die from her disease, death of N'Doul. * Oingo is sent to a hospital for a month. * 43 days after the Joestar group left Japan, Roses and Suzi Q visit Holy. * 4 days before Holy would die, Joestar group defeats Alessi and Mariah at Louxor. * The day after Alessi and Mariah's defeat, Joestar group reaches Cairo and makes Daniel J. D'Arby lose his sanity following his defeat. * Narciso Anasui is born. * January 15, deaths of the Cairo informant, Chibi and Buchi, and Pet Shop. Iggy loses his front left leg. * January 16, ** 13:00/1:00PM, Kakyoin and Iggy rejoin the Joestar group. ** 14:25/2:25PM, Jotaro, Joseph and Kakyoin enter DIO's mansion. ** 14:35/2:35PM, Vanilla Ice reports Telence's defeat to DIO and the rest of the Joestar group enters the manor. ** Deaths of Muhammad Avdol, Iggy, Vanilla Ice, Kenny G., Nukesaku, Wilson Phillips, and an unknown number of Cairo pedestrians. ** 17:15/5:15PM, Death of Noriaki Kakyoin, age 17 (about midnight in Japanese time). ** 100s after Kakyoin's defeat, Polnareff fails to assassinate DIO and is incapacitated. ** 50 days after leaving Japan, temporary death of Joseph Joestar. ** Little more than 150s after Kakyoin's defeat, Jotaro defeats DIO. ** 4 minutes after Joseph's temporary death, he is transfused with DIO's blood. * January 17, at dawn, death and destruction of Dio Brando/DIO's and Jonathan Joestar's body. * F1 driver Jean Alesi is number 28. * Kira gets a literature diploma and is employed by Kameyu shops at S. City, his nails grew over 30 cm. * Ungalo is born. * Rikiel is born. * 10 years before Keicho's death, 2:00PM, after returning from school, Keicho, age 7, and Okuyasu, age 4, see their father being infected by DIO's flesh bud due to his death. * DIO's Diary is burned by Jotaro. * House number 11 of the Millionaire Village is bought. * The Louvre acquires Under The Moon. * Haruno, age 4, takes the Italian nationality as Giorno Giovana when his mother marries an Italian man and moves to Italy. * Bucciarati's mother remarries a man from Milan. 1990 * F1 driver, Alessandro Nannini loses part of his arm in a car accident. * 1 year after the infection began, Nijimura's father becomes a unrecognizable monstrous being. During the 1990's * Polnareff and Jotaro search for the rest of the Stand arrows. Circa 1991 * Giorno, age 6, moves to Naples when his mother married and never moved again until he joined Passione. Circa 1992 * Bucciarati, age 12, kills 2 gangsters to protect his father. He joins Passione. * Passione begins to smuggle drugs from central Asia. * Risotto, age 18, kills the man who ran over his cousin. He joins the mafia. * Jolyne Cujoh is born. 1993 * Kira moves to Morioh due to his job, his nails grew over 30 cm. Circa 1994 * When Narancia is 10, death of his mother from an eye disease. His father begins to neglect him. 1994 * Anjuro Katagiri commits murders and is sentenced to death. * Kira's nails grew over 30 cm. * According to a census, Morioh has 58,713 inhabitants. 1995 * Kira's nails grew over 30 cm. * Rohan, age 16, becomes a mangaka. Circa 1995 * The Soldier House's previous owner dies at age 82. * Risotto, age 21, gets a Stand and joins Passione. 1996 * Summer, student Rohan Kishibe, age 17, moves for 2 months in his grandmother's inn in Morioh and meets Nanase. Nanase suddenly disappears during the night. * A week later, Nanase tears up Rohan's original manuscript for Pink Dark Boy. She disappears. * September, deadline for the manuscripts for a young mangaka competition. * End of Autumn, Rohan becomes a professional mangaka thanks to his reworked manuscript. * 3 years before Part 4, Toyohiro Kanedaichi starts living in a telephone tower. Circa 1997 * Narancia, age 14, is sentenced to jail for a year. * 5 years after being attacked by a gang, Bucciarati's father dies from his wounds. * 2 years before Tamami meets Koichi, he gets out of highschool. * 2 years before meeting Josuke, Joseph gets a kidney stones surgery. 1998 * February 1, Kira's driving license is delivered. * September, Anjuro Katagiri gains a Stand due to the Bow and Arrow, two weeks before his death sentence. * October, Anjuro survives his death sentence thanks to his new Stand and escapes a week after. * Circa December, about 6 months before meeting Joseph, Shizuka is born. Circa 1998 * Fugo, age 13, completes his college studies. Circa 1999 * Narancia, age 15, gets out of jail with a left eye disease and is abandoned by his friends. * Fugo, about 15, brings Narancia to Bucciarati. * Narancia is treated in a hospital for 3 weeks, he then reluctantly goes back to his father. * 6 months later, Narancia secretly goes to Polpo and succeeds of his test. * Jolyne, age 6, develops a high 42° fever, Jotaro stays in Japan's countryside. 1999 * Before January 20, Morishita Ichirô buys a New Year's Great Loto ticket. * January 20, New Year's Great Loto ticket buyers can receive their prizes. * Circa January, 4 months before meeting Koichi, Tamami Kobayashi gains a Stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * February, Rohan moves to Morioh and Keicho pierces him with the arrow. Shigechi gains a stand after being pierced by Keicho. * Circa February, Yukako Yamagishi gains a Stand due to Keicho's Bow and Arrow. * March, Hazamada makes one of his friend gouge his left eye using his stand because of an argument over a manga or an anime. * Diamond Is Unbreakable takes place. * April, Jotaro, age 28, meets Josuke and Koichi the day they go to 1B class at Budogaoka Highschool. The national institute publish a map of Morioh, the ghost alley does not feature on it. * One day after Jotaro's arrival, in the morning 7 corpses made by Angelo are found and Ryohei Higashikata, age 55, is killed by Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. * 3 days after Ryohei's death, it's raining over Josuke's house and Angelo is fused into a rock by Crazy Diamond. Jotaro learns the Arrow's purpose. * Morioh has 81 disappearances cases, including 45 children, which is eight times the mean of Japanese cities of similar size. This is due to Reimi's killer. * Koichi Hirose gains a Stand after being pierced by Keicho's Bow and Arrow and healed by Josuke. Keicho Nijimura, age 18, is killed by Akira Otoishi's Stand on a telegraph pole. * Okyusau permanently moves to 4-1280 Jozenji road with his father. He has enough money to live there for 5 or 6 years. * May 7, 21:29, Tamami eats at Jonny's * May 8, the day after, 16:07, Koichi gets home and then awakes Echoes Act 1 and defeats Tamami, age 20. * May 9, the day after his defeat, Tamami becomes Koichi's underling. * Over a month after Jotaro moves in Morioh Grand Hotel room 324 ** 3:25, Hazamada goes to phone Jotaro after a brief fight with Josuke ** Tamami gets to a hospital for a month after being beaten up by Hazamada. ** 15 minutes after the phone call, Jotaro reunites with Josuke and Koichi at Morioh Station ** Surface is destroyed by Josuke * 2 days before Joseph's arrival, 10:11PM, Josuke fights Chili Pepper at his home. * The day before Joseph's arrival, Jotaro learns about it from a Speedwagon employe. * May, 30 days after Jotaro's arrival ** 20 minutes before Joseph arrives, Jotaro and Okuyasu go to his boat. ** Otoishi, age 19, is defeated. ** Noon, Joseph arrives at Morioh Port in a boat called Traffic * Otoishi is condemned to jail for 3 years. * Two days before meeting Rohan, Hazamada is released from hospital. * The day before Koichi meets Rohan, Shizuka, age around 6 months, is found by Joseph. * May, Koichi and Hazamada meet Rohan, age 20. * One day after Koichi meets Rohan, Josuke and Okuyasu defeats him and Pink Dark Boy begins a month hiatus. * 10 days after Otoishi tested the Bow and Arrow, deaths of Bug-Eaten and a rat. * June, Kira's nails have already grown over 20 cm. * June, Toyohiro touches the ground for thelast time for a month. * 13 June, Koichi and Rohan discover Reimi's murder 15 years and 10 months after it happened. * A few days before June 21, Josuke and Okuyasu meet Shigechi. * June 21, the tickets of New Year's Great Loto expire. * June 24, death of Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu, his body is totally destroyed. * Deaths of Kosaku Kawajiri and Aya Tsuji, their bodies are completely destroyed. * Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi and Okuyasu investigate the Kiras' house. * Rohan defeats Ken. * July 1, Morioh's summer activity begins while Kira impersonates Kosaku. 11:00PM Shinobu goes to bed while Hayato spies on his parents. * 2 days before fighting Josuke and Rohan, Fungami is caught in an accident in Futatsumori Tunnel. * Monday, 8:00AM Josuke and Okuyasu meet Mikitaka in a Crop Circle in Budogaoka fields,13 hours after Mikitaka had fallen unconscious from being scratched by Yoshihiro's arrow. Tamami gets out of hospital after a month. Rohan's house burns. * The day after his house is burned, Rohan encounters Highway Star in Futatsumori Tunnel. * Summer, death of Yoshikage Kira. * Summer, during Pink Dark Boy's hiatus, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 16: At a Confessional takes place. * Pink Dark Boy resumes publishing, albeit on a monthly schedule. * While healing from King Crimson's injuries, in an Italian village, Polnareff discovers Requiem abilities with an arrow found in Egypt. * Cioccolata joins Passione after being sacked by his hospital because of a patient's death. Circa 2000 * Mista, age 17, kills 3 men with a revolver and is saved from a jail sentence by Bucciarati. 2000 * 1 year before Luca's death, the flower shop boss learns from his wife that his daughter is dating Scolippi. 21st century 2001 * 6 months before Luca's death, death of Scolippi's girlfriend. * 36 days before rumours about Trish, the boss kills Sorbet and Gelato and sends Gelato's corpse to their gang. They receive a piece of Sorbet each day for 36 days. * 2 months before Trish meets Bucciarati's gang, death of Donatella. La Squadra di Esecuzione hears rumours about the boss' daughter shortly after figuring Sorbet's fate. * March 25 ** Abbacchio becomes 20. * Vento Aureo takes place. * March 29 at 13:00, Koichi arrives at Naples, Italy and is robbed by Giorno Giovanna. ** Death of Luca. ** Bruno Bucciarati investigates Luca's death, and fight with Giorno before he meets Rolling Stones. ** One day before Giorno joins them, Bucciarati talks about Giorno to his gang. ** 15:00, Giorno begins Polpo's trial. ** 16:10, one hour after meeting Polpo, Giorno gets home and witnesses the death of the Janitor ** With the help of Koichi, before sunset comes, Giorno defeats Black Sabbath. * March 30, one day after Giorno began Polpo's test ** 15:00, Giorno completes Polpo's test and is accepted into Passione. ** Giorno joins Bucciarati's gang. * March 31 ** 9:25, Polpo is killed by Giorno and is believed to have commited suicide. ** Bucciarati's gang disappears to find Polpo's 600 million on Capri island. ** Mario Zucchero and Sale attack Bucciarati's Gang. ** Bucciarati becomes a Lieutenant of Passione by Pericolo and is ordered to protect Trish, age 15, for a week * April 1 ** Formaggio is killed by Narancia. ** Circa 15:00, Pericolo kills himself in the turtle and the boss orders Bucciarati's gang to retrieve the key at Pompeii 35 km from their hideout in the vineyards. ** 15:40, Fugo is trapped by Man in the Mirror in a mirror in Pompei. ** 15:45, Illuso is killed by Purple Haze's virus. ** 16:25, Bucciarati's Gang arrives at Naples Station. ** 16:31 Prosciutto and Pesci discover Bucciarati. ** 16:35, The express to Florence leaves Naples' station platform 6 stopping at Rome in 1h/30min. ** 16:50, Prosciutto uses The Grateful Dead in the Express (Can be seen on the clock inside Coco Jumbo) ** 17:21, Bucciarati separates himself to preventing attack from Beach Boy. ** Circa 18:10, 20 minutes before reaching Rome, the express is stopped by Pesci. ** 18:34, Melone finds Pesci and Prosciutto's corpses, and collects Bucciarati's blood sample. ** Baby Face is born 3min03s after his mother's fecundation. ** Baby Face kills his mother, age 24, 10 minutes after his birth and goes after Bucciarati's gang. ** 18:38, Baby Face assaults Bucciarati and Trish before fighting with Giorno. ** 19:45, Ghiaccio finds Baby Face's corpse and hears Melone's death at Rome's station. * April 2 ** 00:05, Bucciarati's gang discovers Pericolo's message, 10h05min after he started it. ** 4:43, Ghiaccio attacks Mista and Giorno, the Boss waits for Bucciarati's gang to retrieve the disk. ** 5:13, Giorno killed Ghiaccio, the Bucciarati's Gang obtained OA-DISC. ** 5:30, Bucciarati's Gang arrives at San Giorgio Maggiore. ** Physical death of Bruno Bucciarati, age 20, on san Giorgio Maggiore Island and betrayal against the Boss. ** Pannacotta Fugo decides not to follow Bucciarati's group. ** Bucciarati's Gang go for their lunch. Death of Tiziano and Squalo. ** Circa 9:00, death of Carne at Marco Polo airport. ** 10:15, Trish awakens her latent Stand against Notorious B.I.G., crash of the plane in the sea. * April 5, 3 days after the Boss send Notorious B.I.G. ** Early morning, Diavolo fights with Risotto Nero and causes death of Risotto, age 28. ** Leone Abbacchio killed by King Crimson while Moody Blues replaying Diavolo's memory, age 21, on Costa Smeralda. ** Death of Cioccolata, age 34, later Secco. ** Late evening, Doppio meets Bucciarati the same day he killed Risotto. ** 12 years after his battle with DIO, physical death of Jean Pierre Polnareff, age 36. At the same time, Chariot Requiem begin to use its ability, make everyone fall asleep. * April 6, The last day of Part 5 (can be seen on Giorno's watch). ** 5:40 everyone near Colosseum awakens from Requiem's sleep, their body and soul are exchanged. ** Bucciarati's gang meets Polnareff (in Coco Jumbo's body). ** Deaths of Doppio (in Bucciarati's body). ** Death of Narancia Ghirga, age 17. Bucciarati's gang is aware of Diavolo hidden among them. ** Diavolo discovered Chariot Requiem's weak point. ** True death of Bruno Bucciarati, age 20. Giorno, Mista, Trish survive. ** Giorno stabbed Gold Experience with the Arrow, Gold Experience Requiem's birth, infinite death of Diavolo, age 33. * After the events of Part 5 Giorno, Mista and Polnareff begin to lead Passione. 2005 * July 21 9:33, Flight 2682 crashes, leaving only 2 survivors. 2006 * 10 years after meeting Nanase, Rohan Kishibe travels to the Louvre. Two Firefighters, the museum curator and a translator are killed by Nizaemon's painting. Circa 2007 * Jolyne, age 14, finds David's wallet and is later accused of car theft, meanwhile Jotaro takes a plane to Tokyo for his "work". 2007 * 4 years before meeting Ermes, McQueen accidentally kills a woman while she commits suicide and is condemned for 8 years. 2008 * Ermes' sister Gloria is killed by Sports Maxx. Circa 2009 * 2 or 3 years before Jotaro visits Jolyne, he tells her that he will divorce her mother. 2011 * Stone Ocean begins. * October 28 5:32 PM, Jolyne and Romeo are framed for hit and run by Johngalli A. * November 2 8:43 PM, Jolyne is arrested in front of her mother. * Two days before being transferred, Jolyne is stabbed by an Arrow piece in an amulet from Jotaro; attains Stone Free. Jotaro is in Africa. * November 6 2:32 PM, Jolyne and Ermes arrive at Green Dolphin Street jail. * At some point, Ermes finds the amulet and attains Kiss, later sells it to Gwess who attains Goo Goo Dolls. * November 8, Jolyne is condemned to 15 years at Green Dolphin Street jail. * Soon after arriving Jolyne meets and defeats her cellmate Gwess. * Jolyne encounters Emporio who warns her against a visitor. * November, the next day ** Jotaro visits Jolyne in the prison and they are attacked by Johngalli A, 35, one of DIO's remaining disciples after a 22 year long grudge. ** The Stand Whitesnake kills Johngalli A after taking away Jotaro's memory and Stand discs. ** Jolyne is condemned to a few weeks of punitive isolation for trying to escape, her sentence is 5 year longer. * 6 days after selling the Amulet and falling unconscious for stabbing herself with it, Ermes wakes up and manifests Kiss. * The day after having been stolen from by McQueen, 2 days after Jotaro's arrival, Ermes defeats McQueen, 27, and meets Emporio. 2012 * Millionaire Village takes place. * Death of Foo Fighters. * 6 days before the new moon on March 22, Jolyne escapes after 4 months of imprisonment. * 4 days before the new moon on March 22, Ungalo and Rikiel are sent after Jolyne's group. * 3 days after Jolyne's escape (3 days before the new moon on March 22), death of Weather Report. * March 21 (1 day before the new moon on 22 March), time starts to speed up. * Deaths of Narciso Anasui, Ermes Costello, Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Cujoh. * Universe is reset by Made in Heaven * Death of Enrico Pucci * Universe is reset once more by Made in Heaven. * In the reset universe, Emporio meets counterparts of previous universe incarnations, Irene and Annakiss. =''Steel Ball Run'' Timeline= Ancient history Circa Year 1 * Jesus is born. 12th century 1191 * Joseph of Arimathia's map is found under Glastonbury's monastery, which he founded. 16th century * Joseph of Arimathia's map is stolen. Circa 1500 * Zeppeli family is ordered to become the king's executioner. 18th century Circa 1740 * Joseph of Arimathia's map arrives in the USA. 19th century 1840 * East & West Tribune is founded. * Steven Steel is born. 1846 * Norisuke Higashikata I is born. 1847 * September 20, Funny Valentine is born. 1856 * Steven Steel is placed on a deserted hospital island due to typhoid fever from cavalry rations. 1858 * Steven Steel leaves the hospital, quits the cavalry and joins a circus as a part-time worker. 1859 * Steven Steel becomes the star of the circus. 1860 * Steven Steel goes on a tour across the USA with the circus. 1861 * Steven introduces new popular attractions in the circus: "Midget women wrestling", "Bug-eyed man" and "Pigs on a tight rope". 1863 * Steven is fired from the circus because of a fight and his demeanor. * Axl RO fails to warn the town he was supposed to guard against an enemy attack out of cowardice, the entire city is subsequently massacred. 1865 * Steven becomes a heavyweight boxer. * Gyro Zeppeli is born. 1866 * Steven becomes a debt collector. 1867 * Steven beats an opponent he shouldn't have in a rigged game, gangsters retaliate by seeking him out and shooting him in his right knee. 1868 * Steven disappears, presumably escaping as a sailor. 1870 * Diego Brando is born. 1871 * Johnny Joestar is born. 1872 * Norisuke Higashikata II is born, his birthname being Johei. 1874 * Rina Higashikata is born. 1875 * The cavalry's 26th squad dies of dehydration inside Devil's Palm in Arizona's desert, Mountain Tim, age 16, is the only survivor and develops a Stand. Circa 1876 * Johnny Joestar, age 5, rides a horse for the first time. 1876 * Lucy Pendleton is born. 1877 * Gyro Zeppeli, age 13, discovers the executioner duty of his family. 1881 *Steven reappears in San Francisco and declare to East & West newspaper that he is going in Costa Rica to search for dinosaurs, and publishes popular articles. 1883 * Steven becomes a promoter. * Steven publishes popular articles in E&W: "Capturing the Yeti in Rocky Mountains", "Looking for the 3-legged catfish", "in search of the 20-meter long Penguin" and "The newlyweds in a haunted mansion: documentary". 1886 * Steven buys a mansion in San Jose with 8 servants, he also collects art pieces, including works by Monet. * Steven is denied entry into university. 1887-1888 * Steven is dubbed as a fraud for a scandal he has nothing to do with. * Steven goes bankrupt. * Lucy meets Steven Steel, then a bum in the streets. Listening to his mumbling, she proposes to him the idea of a race across the entire American continent. * Steven finds over 20 sponsors for the Steel Ball Run race, starting with East&West Tribune. 1889 * Funny Valentine becomes the 23rd president of the United States of America, he also encourages the Steel Ball Run race secretly after meeting Steven. * Steven rescues Lucy from a gang by lying about her virginity. * Steven and Lucy get married. 1890 * Early May, Gyro leaves Italy. * May 22, Gyro reaches the USA. * Steel Ball Run begins. * September 25 at 10AM, the Steel Ball Run race begins. Gyro wins the 1st Stage after 18 minutes and 7 seconds but is retrograded, making Sandman the winner with a time of 18 minutes and 9 seconds. * September 26 10AM, 2nd Stage begins. * Diego Brando wins the 2nd Stage after 18 days 7 hours and 40 minutes. * Hot Pants wins the 3rd Stage with 5 days 9 hours 51 minutes and 42 seconds, Johnny gets second place with 5 days 11 hours 4 minutes and 21 seconds. * 11th day of the 4th Stage, deaths of Gaucho and Ringo Roadagain. * Norisuke Higashikata I wins the 4th Stage with 21 days, 7 hours, 10 minutes, and 13 seconds. * Pocoloco wins the 5th Stage with 14d 2h 11m 5s. * December 23, Wekapipo tells Gyro and Johnny about "Lucy's" death and burial. * December 28 afternoon, Steven Steel is shot, Lucy is unmasked and impregnated with the Holy Corpse's head, Magent Magent sinks to the bottom of Delaware river. 3:51PM, Gyro and Johnny complete 7th stage of the race at Philadelphia. 4:13PM Johnny is shot. Death of Wekapipo, age 31. 1891 * January 19, Diego Brando (20), Hot Pants (23), Gyro Zeppeli (24), Funny Valentine (48) and another Diego from an alternate universe all die. 6:33:12AM, Diego Brando wins the Steel Ball Run race but never shows up to claim his winnings due to being killed by Lucy shortly after his victory, thus the title is passed to Pocoloco with Norisuke Higashikata I now in second place. * SBR hat brand is founded. 1892 * Johnny marries Rina Higashikata. 1898 * George Joestar II is born. 20th century 1901 * November 11 evening, death of Johnny Joestar and creation of Les Feuilles. * November 12 morning, Johnny's corpse is found by the authorities. * November 13, Johnny's death and the discovery of a child are announced in Yashirokita News. * December 7, Yashirokita News reports that Johnny's death is considered an accident. 1902 * May 23, Yashirokita News reports that the Joestar Jizo is built. 1908 * Norisuke Higashikata III is born, his birthname being Joshou. 1924 * Joseph Joestar is born. 1931 * Death of Norisuke Higashikata I. 1941 * Yoshiteru Kira is born. 1952 * Norisuke Higashikata IV is born, his birthname being Josuke. Circa 1959 * 52 years before Part 8, Kaato is born. 1959 * Holy Joestar is born. 1971 * In winter, Norisuke IV contracts the family disease and his mother, Tomoko sacrifices herself. 1979 * Jobin Higashikata is born. 1980 * Mitsuba Higashikata is born. 1982 * Yoshikage Kira is born. 1987 * Hato Higashikata is born. 1991 * Yoshiteru Kira dies. * Kujo Josefumi is born in S. City from Sadafumi and Kiyomi. 1992 * Joshu Higashikata is born. 1993 * Holy begins to work for the hospital. 1995 * Daiya Higashikata is born. 1996 * Kaato is sentenced for 15 years as prisoner 28 at the Stone Ocean prison. 21st century 2002 * Tsurugi Higashikata is born. 2008 * Holy becomes a professor at TG Dai. * Summer, Ojiro Sasame encounters Kira. 2009 * Kira finds a Rock Human aboard his ship. * Iwakiri Atsunori is a batter for the Seiten Birdies. * One year before eating a Rokakaka fruit, Iwakiri damages his shoulder. 2010 * Iwakiri, age 24, eats a Rokakaka fruit. * Kira and Josefumi steals 2 Rokakaka branches. 2011 * March, 6 months after Kira and Josefumi stole 2 Rokakaka branches, Japan (including Morioh) is heavily damaged by a tsunami. The Rokakaka tree wilts and the Rock Humans notice that 2 branches are stolen. * The night following the tsunami, Wall Eyes appear in Morioh. * Friday August 19, 10 months 16 days, 3 hours and 24 minutes after they stole 2 Rokakaka branches, Kira (29) and Josefumi are found by Damo and Yotsuyu. * 3 days before JoJolion begins, deaths and fusion of Kira and Josefumi Kujo. Creation of Josuke Higashikata. * JoJolion takes place. * 6 months after the tsunami that hit Morioh, Damo Tamaki goes to the Higashikata's house. The same day, Damo dies from his wounds. * Kaato, age 52, finishes her 15 years long incarceration at Stone Ocean, she did 3662 working days. References =Site Navigation= Category:Concepts